1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sheet manufacturing apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a paper manufacturing method in which paper is paper-formed by a paper machine and the paper is transferred by being pressed by using a soft calender configured with a soft roller and a heating roller has been known (for example, JP-A-2010-150707).
However, in the paper manufacturing method in the related art, the soft calender is disposed so that a virtual line connecting the center of each roller of the soft calender is perpendicular to a transfer direction of paper. Therefore, the transferred paper stagnates in the inlet of a nip portion to be suspended due to the pressure of the nip portion by the soft calender, so that there is a problem in that transferring failure occurs.